The Kalama Times
The Kalama Times is a Duwamishite daily newspaper founded and continuously published in Kalama since 1913. The Times has won 20 DLA Prizes for journalism, tied with the Dawson Gazette for most of any news organization. Its web site is the most popular online newspaper in Duwamish, recieving more than 16 million unique visitors in October 2010. Although it remains both the largest newspaper in Duwamish as well as its web site being the most popular online newspaper, the weekday circulation of the print version of the paper has fallen in recent months due to the Dawson Gazette's reimaging. Nicknamed "The Green Giant" and long regarded within the industry as a national "newspaper of record", the Times has been owned by Escambian media giant Yi Media since July 27, 2010, previously owned independently since its founding in 1913. The paper's publisher, William Quincy III, is a descendant of Marvin Quincy, founder of the Times. The paper's motto, no longer printed or displayed on the website, was "The Greenest News on Earth." The motto reflected that the newspaper has been published with minimal damage to the environment, using recycled paper since 1981 and contributing to several eco-friendly organizations since 1966. The paper itself is organized into sections: Domestic News, International News, Opinions, Business, Arts, Science, Sports, Style, Cuisine, and Features. The Times was made available on the Internet in early 1996 and two apps were developed in 2009 to accommodate the newspaper for the iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android. An iPad app was made in 2010 and requires a subscription to the paper. History ''The Greater Kalama Tribune'' (1913–46) ''Northwestern Daily'' (1946–80) ''Kalama Post-Intelligencer'' (1980–95) ''The Kalama Times'' (1995–present) .]] On December 4, 1995, the Kalama Post-Intelligencer and its parent company, Dawson Media, announced that it would change its name to The Kalama Times effective December 26, 1995. With the name change came a website, times.dawsonmedia.dwh, the first newspaper website in the nation. During early June 2010, Dawson Media, then parent company of the Times, began discussing with several international companies about acquiring its two flagship newspapers, the Times and Dawson Gazette, opting to switch to a more television-centered role. Yi Media, an Escambian company, bought the papers for an undisclosed amount of money during a private meeting on July 25, 2010. Two days later, the sale was announced and Yi Media began distributing the kalamatimes.dwh format to several websites. Since the sale, the Times readership has risen 22% in quarter 3 of 2010 (June–September) and the website has shut down twice, for about ten minutes on November 1, 2010 and November 7, 2010, due to high server usage. Ownership Headquarters Content Sections The newspaper is organized into ten sections, Domestic News, International News, Opinions, Business, Arts, Science, Sports, Style, Cuisine, and Features, which are in both the Greater Kalama and national editions and have been relatively unchanged since the Post-Intelligencer reorganized itself in 1989. The online edition has nine sections, Local, Nation/World, Business/Tech, Sports, Entertainment, Living, Travel, Opinion, and Classifieds. The mobile edition features the same ten sections as the original newspaper, but the coverage is limited. Style The newspaper's front page incorporates two main columns, a large one for major headlines and a right column for minor stories that are still of reader's importance. The website's homepage has three columns: a headline column, a galleries column, and a blogs/opinion column. The newspaper uses a modified Linux Libertine O, while the website uses standard Arial Medium on all pages, except the ticker. The Northwestern Daily adopted color photographs on the front page in 1968 and all the papers since carry them. The whole Domestic News section as well as the Cuisine section is in color, but only the front and back pages of the other sections are colored. Sunday editions include all-color pages throughout the newspaper. Reputation and Awards The Kalama Times has had a narrow lead over the Dawson Gazette in circulation and readership since 2005 and has equaled the newspaper's 20 prizes awarded by the Duwamish Literary Association for journalism since 1976. 2.6 million people read the daily editions of the paper, while 3.2 subscribe to the Sunday edition. With links to Yi Media, the Times enjoys access to hundreds of news bureaus internationally. Web presence The Times has had a strong presence on the Web since launching in early 1996 during the renaming of the Kalama Post-Intelligencer. Originally, the web site was planned in late 1995 and the domain kalamapi.dwh was registered, however the name change forced a new, temporary domain at times.dawsonmedia.dwh. This domain was used until 1999 because the domain kalamatimes.dwh was registered by The Kalama Korean Times and later was given for an undisclosed amount. The Kalama Korean Times moved its website to kalamako.dwh, sharing with the Kalama Korean-Duwamishite Association. All archived articles, dating back to 1996, are free for viewing, printing, and sharing, but earlier articles require registration as well as commenting on articles. Times RSS feeds rarely are able to bypass the registration requirements. The domain kalamatimes.dwh averaged about 10 million visitors annually from 2000 until 2009. With 3 million unique visiors in 2009, the Times Web site is the second most viewed journalism site, behind dnn.dwh, which had 7 million in 2009. As of November 2010, ten of the fifteen most popular newspaper blogs were produced by the Times. Mobile presence The Times Mobile application is a digital version of The Times for several platforms, launched in 2009 for the iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android; an iPad version was released in April 2010, but requires a subscription. It was created via a collaboration between the newspaper and eGreen. Times Mobile takes the principles of print journalism and applies them to the technique of online reporting. Times Mobile was made using Adobe Air and several other software editors. The application costs ε1.00 per day on a monthly subscription, about half the cost of a hard copy daily subscription. Pricing The paper's prices are, except Sundays, ϵ4.00 for both editions and, on Sundays, ϵ10.00 for the Greater Kalama edition and ϵ14.00 for the national edition. Subscriptions to the newspaper amount to ϵ2.00 per day and online ones are ϵ1.50 a day. The subscriptions include ones using the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, and Android apps cost ϵ1.00 per day. Missed print dates The Kalama Times didn't publish their daily newspaper on several dates due to various events. The Greater Kalama Tribune was a weekday paper, only publishing five days per week from 1913 until November 1919. Since 1919, the paper and its successors published seven days per week, but the newspaper was shut down from January 1942 until January 1945 due to World War II action and the significant loss of staff drafted to serve. After its renaming to the Northwestern Daily in 1946, several unions around Duwamish, including one controlling journalists, had a general strike in Kalama and Dawson from January until May of 1963, supporting the cause for independence from the United States. From 1980 until 1996, the Kalama Post-Intelligencer had uninterrupted printing and is the only paper in Duwamishite history to do so for more than a decade. As The Kalama Times, the newspaper was only shut down during Hurricane Omeka from July 19 to July 29, 2010. Controversy and criticism False allegations of spying See also Category:Duwamish